Blood and Kisses
by koolkel45
Summary: Clementine has been surviving in this word for several years now after her guardian Lee died she only can trust her instinks but she may also be falling for some one.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

The young girl named Clementine walked over to her bit guardian named Lee. She walked twords him once she had killed a walker. Walkers were evil santanic things that made people die and come back to life, and try to bite people when they had been bitten. "See Clem you can do it", Lee cheered her when she sat in front of him. "But...but I'm little", Clementine said as she whimpered at the fact that her father figure was dying."Oh being little doesn't have anything to do with being tough." Lee reasured her."But...I can't do this whith out you Lee. Pleas...Lee please don't become a walker". she begged him. Tears streaming down her face. "There's only one thing you can do honey and you know it". He told her, breathing heavily as he talked."I... I don't know if I can" she said crying."You have to... you have to shoot me honey". He told her she began to cry even harder." My parents its so horrible and... and now you"? She said. "I can't even imagion", He told her sypatheticly."I'm gonna miss you", He said. "Me too", she said. So she lifted up her gun and angled it so the shot would hit the head. " I love you", she said. "I love you too goodbye". he said his last words once Clementine shot him right in the head.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

Prolouge

Chapter 1: still alive

It had been several months since Lee had died, and Christa and Omid found me. We had been together and we came across an old gas station. "Omid you can not be serious", Christa said. "Well I am", he said playfuly. "We are not calling are baby Omid" Christa said. "Clementine a little help here"? While Omid and Christa playfuly argued about what to call there future baby son. I thought about what to say. "Well what if its a girl"? I asked. "Than we'll name her Christa", Omid said but joking. "I don't want to name her Christa that'll just be confuzing". Christa told him." So name her Gennevive I don't care." He told Christa."Why aren't you taking this seriously"? Christa asked."I take everything seriously. Espesialy little Omid's future". He said. "If you keep talking like that you'll have to sleep in the rain". Christa joked. They were still talking but I was looking around for any food. "Hey Clem why don't you go in the bathroom and wash up"? Omid suggested. "We'll be right next door if you need anything" He continued. "Okay". I walked in to the bathroom and it was a dump. But I expected that in the epocolips .I walked over to the sink and grabbed the towel and waterbottle out of my backpack. And I cleaned my face. I looked in the mirror and thought "Lee". Then all of the sudden the door opened and it wasn't Omid or Christa. So I hid in one of the stall but then I realised I had left my gun on the counter. "Oh crap I left my gun" I said in my head. I was standing on the toilet lid untill it shifted and made a sound. Then the stranger walked over to me and pointed the gun at me. "I see you" she said. "That's my gun", I told her. "It's mine now" she said. "Give it back" I demanded. "Get out here", she said completely ignoring my demand. So I did as she asked,and got out. "Do you have anything on you"? she asked. "Leave me alone"! I shouted. " Hey shut your freaking mouth". she said. "Give me your hat", she demanded. "No"! I said. Whare'd you even get it" she asked. "That's none ove your buisness". She looked at me with anger. "Junk, junk, and more junk. Sh*t, sh*t , and more sh*t". She said as she was rumaging threw my bag. She was still talking but suddenly the door opened and I saw that it was Omid! He tried to take the gun away from the woman . He was only a few inches away when suddenly the door loudly closed, and the woman shot Omid. I began to burst in to tears. "Omid no"! I cried. The woman just stood there looking at Omid's lifeless body like she never meant to hurt him. Christa imeadiatly bursted in to the room with her rifle. "I didn't-" she began to say untill Christa shot her right in the stomach. Christa began to cry and just looked at the ground.


	3. Chapter 2: What now

Chapter 3: 8 years later

It had been 8 years since Omid's death and Christah and I had been surviving together ever since. "Whare are we going to go now Christa"? I asked. She was silent for a moment lost in thought. "We need to go north up to Wellington". she told me as she tried to fix the fire in order to cook our food.

"Is it better there"? I asked. "Well better because of the cold or... so they say". "It has to be".

I said sounding determind. I sat on the log. "I miss Lee". She looked at me with sadness. "I'm sure you do". She walked away trying to find more wood. Once she left I found some things that may burn for the fire. I found a sorta dry log.

So I added it to the fire. As I got it going again I heard some one yelling. So I went to see what was going on.

I saw 5 scavengers holding Christa hostage. I then threw a rock at one the scavenger's face. "Christa run I"! yelled, but one them followed me. I dodged as the man tried to grab me so I pulled a branch off a tree and stabbed him in the arm.

He grabbed on to one of my legs but I heald on to a tree. But he tried to get on top of me. So I rolled him off, and a walker came over and began to eat him.

I running for dear life until a bunch of walkers had appeared. I dodged them as they tried to bite me. As I was running I didn't pay attention. Witch I fell of the edge of the river and was swept away.

I woke up on the shore of the river hours later. I was cold wet and hungary, "could it get any worse" I thought to myself. I saw a platform that was a bit to high for me. So I jumped and climbed up and walked through a forest. I walked for what seemed like hours.

Somthing made a russling noise in the bushes. I slowly walked over to see what it was, and it was a dog! "Hi boy" I sad to the dog. It looked at me then ran over to what used to be a campsite. We searched around for any food.

Minutes had passed and suddenly the dog began to bark. I went to see what it was barking at. But it was just a tied up walker. It was still bairly alive so I smashed it's head with a branch. I saw a nife in the walker's arm and took it.

We had searched everywhere for at least an hour. Then I realised I hadn't checked the garbage can. I rumbaged threw until I felt a heavy can. "Oh my God, thank you". I said in relief. I walked over to a logand sat down. I used the knife to open the can.

Once I had opened the can I had started to eat. Then the dog sat in front of me and whined. "Here you go", I said as I fed the dog food. The dog instantly gobbled up the food I handed to him. Then he knocked over the can and started to eat out of it. "Hey don't eat it all"! I said.

Then the dog bit me once in my side and bit my arm, but wouldn't let go. I punched it a few times, and then kicked it. It tried to bite my neck so had to stab it. At one stab in the neck it was gone. I got up and cried at the fact that I had killed a dog but I had to keep moving.

I saw a big rock so I decided to sleep. Moments later I heard what sounded like walker and I instantly got up. I tried to run, but it was like all the strenghth had been taken out. So I went as fast as could but a walker had jumped over, and tried to bite me.


	4. Chapter 3: New faces

Chapter 3: New faces

As I tried to the walker up, but I couldn't get off. All though I did keep it away from biting me. My vision was bluring from the dog bites. Suddenly I saw two figures coming twords me. One of them chopped It's head off. The stranger pulled the corpse off me. From what I could tell it was a man. And he picked me up and carried me away with some one.

They ran until we lost sight of the walkers. My vision was coming back and I saw that the man that was carrying me. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He was also quite muscular.

"I think... we lost them". the older man said. "Ya I think we're good", the younger man replied. They loooked at me. "Hey are you okay. I mean the way we saw you back there wasn't looking good". The younger man asked. "Ya... I guess so", I answered.

Then the strangers continued to walk. For some reason I just stared in to the younger man's eyes. "What are you doing here"? The older man asked. When he asked I was snapped back in to reality. "I'm alone no group It's only me now". I told them.

" I'm sorry", thhe younger man said with sympathy. I smiled at him then he smiled back. I blushed a little. "Well my name's Luke", the younger man said. Luke was the perfect name for him. "Oh and this is Pete", "Hey", Pete said. "Hi my name's Clementine.

"Well It's very nice to meet you. We're gonna take you back to our group okay. We have food, shelter, and a doctor. You look like you use a- OH SH*T"! Luke was cut off by seeing my arm. He dropped me witch caused me to land on my stomach. " Whoa! What's wrong?! Pete asked sounding very surprised.

Luke stared at me with surprise and sympathy. "She's been bit! That's what's wrong"! He said while panicing. "No it was a dog! Please you gotta belive me"! I begged. "Look I want to kid but I mean that lurker was right on top of you". Luke said. "I know it looked bad but it didn't bite me it was a dog"! I told them.

Pete looked at me. "Well there's no problem looking at the bites". Pete said. "Alright", Luke said sounding unsure. Pete looked at my arm, and Luke looked at my side. I blushed when Luke had to pull up my shirt to see my side. "They don't look like any lurker bites I've ever seen", Luke stated.

I sighed in relief. " Thank you", I said. "Of course", Pete replied and smiled. So started to walk again. I was still moving slowly. Luke and pete looked at each other, and Luke walked over to me. He picked up and carried me again. "You don't need to be walking" He said as he carried me. I blushed and fell alseep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4: The Cabin

Chapter 4: The Cabin

I could hear muffled yelling, and talking in the background as I woke up from the ground. "I don't care about some lost girl. Let's just put her out of her missery! Incase she's bit or, worse working for Carver". A woman yelled. " I need hel-" I cut off but a gunshot. I didn't even realise that I had been shot in the freaking arm.

I felt tears form in my eyes from the pain and noise. " Whoa whoa what the F*ck"! Luke yelled. "Nick you idiot! Every lurker from ten miles probobly heard that shot"! The woman they kept on calling Rebecca said. "Don't forget that you were the one that told me to shoot her"! The man that the woman kept on calling Nick told her.

"Clementine are you al- holy sh*t who the hell shot you"!? Luke said. I was so confused and overwelmed that I couldn't answer. Luke loooked over at Nick. "You idiot why did you shoot her"! Luke asked demanding to know.

"It's okay I just need a doctor", I said to Luke. "Okay he's coming over to see". Luke reasured me. The man that I was guessing the doctor walked over to me. He examind at my bites. "Well you got a beating that's for sure". Carlos stated.

When he was done looking at my bites he walked over to his group. "So Carlos, was it a lurker", Luke asked with concern. "No, and if it was she would have already had a big feaver". I'm guessin his name was Carlos said. "Let's bring her in" Pete said.

Carlos took me in to there kitchen, and got his supplise. "This is going to hurt so get ready" Carlos told me before he sew up my arm. He began to sew up my arm, but I was used to pain so I sat still and quite. Everybody looked at me in awe when he was finished. "Damn girl you have nerves of steel", Luke said playfully.

Nick stormed out of the room and Luke followed looking pissed. "Clementine I have a daughter, and well. I would like it if you were careful around her. Cause if she knew who the world really was she would cease to function". He seemed to really want to protected her.

"Ya I understand", I replied. There was no need to tell him he was doing wrong. Carlos gave me a small smile and the room. Luke came in and had a bowl in his hand. "I brought you something to eat", Luke said. I sat down and began to eat the oatmeal.

He smiled at me, witch made blush. "That's gonna leave on helluva scar", he stated. "Well it's better than losing it". I replied. "Ya better than a stump", he joked. Suddenly Nick came in. "Sorry to interupt your date", Nick said playfully. I blushed, but Luke glared at him. "I wanted to say sorry for being a dick earliar". He said.

"It's okay I understand", I told him honestly. "Good... thanks" He said and then left the room. "So... wher's your parents", Luke asked. " They died", I said. " Oh... I'm sorry". He said sypatheticly. I told him about how I met Lee and all of the survivors.

He looked really sad at me. "You haven't had it easy that's for sure", he stated. "Ya". There was a big silence. "Well I think we should hit the hay". He said when I was done with my food. "Okay", I replied. He led me to the couch that was already set up for me.

I looked at it then I looked at him. Then I went twords him and gave him a hug. "Thankyou Luke for everything" I said. He returned the hug. "Don't mention it", He said modestly. "Goodnight he said as he left the room.

**AWWWW**

**so cute thx for all the wonderful reveiws**


	6. Chapter 5: Witch One?

**thx so much 4 all of the amazing reviews :3**

Chapter 5: Which One?

I woke up to Pete shaking me. "Hey get up", he told me. I sat up and streched. I went in the kitchen and evrybody but Alvin and Rebecca were up. He had made breakfast and, It was oatmeal again, but who cares food is food. I sat down and began to eat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me, Nick and Luke.

They looked at me as if they wanted me to come. "Okay. I don't have anything else to do". I told them. "Okay then get we'll get ready". Pete said. They got their weapons and were ready. "Let's go" NIck said, and we headed out.

When we were going down to the river Luke and Nick needed a break. So me and Pete kept on going. "Well how's your arm doing"? Pete asked. "Well it feels a little better but I'm good", I told him. We walked for a little bit and noticed that Luke and Nick were still gone. "Where are those two" Pete said.

"I don't know but they shoul hurry up"! I yelled hpoing they would hear me. A few moments later they had got back to us. "What took you guy forever"? I asked. "Nothing", Nick answered. "Well it doesn't matter now-" I was cut off by seeing the stream blood red, and dead bodies everywhere.

We stared at the place for a few moments. "What the f*ck", I said in awe. "Let's look around", Luke and Pete said at the same time. "That's stupid"! Nick exclaimed. "What if there's someone alive out there". I said to Nick. "Than we we get the hell out of here". NIck stated.

Luke rolled his eyes at the stupidity that Nick was saying. "Then they may be able to tell us who did this". Pete said. "Okay then let's search", Luke announced. I heard Nick mutter something but I ignored it. I saw a few other bodies on the other side.

"There are others over there", I pointed out to Pete. "Okay", He said and we walked over to them. I looked around untill I saw my backpack! The last time I had was when Christa was with me. I saw a body next to it. Suddenly it came back and tried to bite me.

I had stabbed it before it bit me. "ARGH"! I hear Pete scream. I notice that he was bit. "No, no,no". I said. Suddenly walkers come by and try to attack us. Luke and Nick were on one side and Pete was on the other. So could only help Luke and Nick or Pete.

Then I remembered that Pete was bit so he wouldn't make it. So I ran over to Nick and Luke and we ran in to the forest.

**dun dun dun**

**cliffhanger**


End file.
